The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of bee balm, botanically known as Monarda didyma ‘Pardon My Lavender’, and hereinafter also referred to solely as the cultivar ‘Pardon My Lavender’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was selected from seed collected by the hybridizers on Oct. 7, 2009 from designated hybridizing garden of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, from Monarda didyma ‘Petite Delight’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,784 as the female or seed parent and the male or pollen parent was uncontrolled and could have been any of the other parents in a large collection in the nearby vicinity. The plant was a single selection originally made in the summer of 2011 from the seeds that were collected and sown in the fall of 2009 and assigned the breeder code HK9-42-54. Further selection was completed in the trial fields of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2012. The plant has been asexually propagated originally in 2011 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and the subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be stable and identical to the original selection.
No plants of Monarda ‘Pardon My Lavender’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventors.